Happy birthday
by ladyxa
Summary: It's Murdoc's birthday. 2D finds him to be less happy than expected. Crappy summary, sorry. 2DxMurdoc, Oneshot.


**Another oneshot, but more innocent. Enjoy.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, 2D? I mean, the gesture is nice, but you know Murdoc.." Noodle said as she stuck the cake in the oven.

2D was sitting on the counter, licking the spoon. "Yeah, he'll love it, Noods! We've got a huge chocolate cake, champagne, presents, the lot! This day's going to be wicked," he said happily.

Russel started cleaning up the dirty dishes. "Let's just hope so. It's only one o'clock and you know Murdoc sleeps in 'till when the rest of us go to bed," he remarked.

"He'll want to get up on his birthday! I'm sure of it!" 2D said confidently, accidentally smearing some chocolate cake mixture on his cheek.

Noodle closed the oven door and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hmm. Let's just get started on the icing," she said with a sigh, and 2D jumped down from the counter to help her.

When the cake was done and the icing was smeared on, 2D started sticking in candles on random spots.

Noodle and Russel watched him wordlessly for a while, following 2D's hand as it popped in candle after candle.

"2D. How many candles are you sticking in there?" Russel asked, putting his hand on 2D's arm.

2D wiped a lock of hair away from his forehead, resulting in a smear of mixture there, too.

"He's turning forty-six, isn't he?" he said, shrugging.

"D, you're not putting forty-six candles on that cake. Just stick in five or something," Russel said, shaking his head.

"But-"

"2D, seriously. They'll ruin the cake, we want Murdoc's cake to be perfect, don't we?" Noodle said soothingly.

2D paused. "Yeah, you're right. I'll do ten," he decided, pulling the other candles out.

"Right, are we ready?" Noodle said, as Russel picked up the plate with the huge cake on it, and 2D grabbed a bottle of champagne and glasses. Noodle was carrying all their presents.

"No! Hang on!" 2D exclaimed, running from the room.

He returned a moment later, wearing a party hat.

"Ready!" he said brightly, and the other two glanced at each other doubtfully before making their way to Murdoc's room.

2D threw the door open. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUDS!" he yelled to the figure lying in bed.

He ran up to him, Noodle and Russel trailing behind.

"Come on, Murdoc! Get up, it's your birthday!" 2D said cheerfully, bouncing around Murdoc.

The latter just groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Muds?" 2D said, pausing in his bouncing.

"Fuck off," the bassist mumbled.

2D cocked his head. "What?"

"Fuck off," Murdoc repeated, loudly this time.

2D frowned. "But.. it's your birthday! We've got cake, and champagne, and presents.." he trailed off as Murdoc threw the blankets off of him and glared daggers at 2D.

"2D, we told you this would happen. Come on, we'll come back later," Noodle muttered, tugging 2D's arm.

2D pulled his arm away. "You two go. I want to stay," he said stubbornly.

"2D, come on," Russel said, sighing.

"No. I'm staying," he repeated, crossing his arms.

Noodle and Russel looked at each other, sighing.

"Fine. Murdoc, we'll come and celebrate your birthday with you when you're in a better mood," Noodle said, rolling her eyes. She closed the door behind them.

2D looked at Murdoc, who wasn't even glaring anymore. He was just staring ahead of him sullenly, not acknowledging the singer's presence at all.

"Muds, why are you acting like this? It's your birthday," 2D asked, confused.

"Who gives a shit. I fucking don't," Murdoc growled, turning away from 2D. "It's just another fucking stupid day, the all the other fucking stupid days in the year. Nothing to celebrate."

2D stared at Murdoc's back, then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Muds, what's up?" he asked softly.

Murdoc didn't answer, he just stiffened.

"Murdoc," 2D repeated, touching the bassist's shoulder.

Murdoc flinched away. "2D, just leave me alone, alright?" he snapped.

2D carefully went to lie next to Murdoc, and the bassist turned around, startled.

"Muds, you know you can trust me," he said quietly.

Murdoc stared at him for a long time, examining his face. He slowly reached out and wiped the smear of chocolate from 2D's cheek with his thumb, sighing. 2D looked at him, startled at this sudden kindness.

"Do you know how old I've turned today, D?" he asked quietly.

2D nodded. "Forty-six. Why?"

Murdoc sighed again, and looked at the ceiling. "Remember when we first met? I was so young."

2D frowned. "You still are. You don't look any different."

Murdoc chuckled bitterly. "I feel different. And it's fucking scaring me."

2D propped himself up on his elbow. "Why? There's no need to be afraid of growing older. It happens to everyone, and we should enjoy our time. Which you do. It may be by drinking and shagging, but you're enjoying it, aren't you?"

Murdoc chuckled again. "I guess so. You know what, D? When you're not acting like a blithering idiot you say some pretty smart things sometimes."

2D beamed, then frowned. "Was that an insult?"

Murdoc smiled and put his hand on 2D's arm. "No, it wasn't."

2D grinned. "Alright, then."

They were silent for a while, looking at each other.

"I got you a present," 2D then announced.

Murdoc sat up, amused. "Really?"

2D sat up too, grabbing something from his pocket. "Yeah! Want to see what it is?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course I do," Murdoc replied with a grin.

2D gave Murdoc something square and flat, clumsily wrapped up in bright pink wrapping paper.

Murdoc took it, and carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. It revealed a folded up piece of paper.

"I-I know it's not much but I did my best.." 2D said nervously.

Murdoc pulled off the wrapping paper, and it revealed a black, thick book with 'Murdoc is God' written on the cover. Murdoc smiled and opened the book curiously.

It was a photo album. The oldest photo's were at the front, the newest at the back. There were scribbles of writing next to some photo's, like 'Noodle spilt her ice cream on your shirt and then emptied a bottle of water to get it out. You threw water on her too, and then the water fight started'. Or 'The monkey ran off with Russel's cheeseburger, he never managed to get it back.' Or 'Noodle had just slapped Cyborg Noodle in the face for calling her less important.'

There was a photo of the two of them, laughing with each other and smoking a cigarette. 'I love these moments the most' the note said. Murdoc paused at this bit, looking at the photo for a while.

"That's a nice photo," he then said quietly.

"Yeah. Noodle took it right after we had come home from a concert and we were in a great mood. You weren't insulting me, then," 2D mumbled.

Murdoc glanced up, then looked down at the photo again, trailing his finger along it. He flipped the page and there was a photo of all four of them, taken recently.

The note read 'Happy birthday Muds, I love you.'

2D fidgeted nervously when Murdoc read the words. "I'm sorry if it sounds weird. I meant I love you as a friend, you know, I didn't mean anything strange with it. Please don't hit me," he whimpered.

Murdoc stared up at 2D. "Why the fuck would I hit you?" he asked incredulously.

"I.. I was feeling happy when I wrote it and got a bit over enthusiastic.. sorry," 2D mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Stuart," Murdoc said firmly. "This.. this is amazing. Really. Thank you."

2D looked up wearily, a hint of a smile on his face. "Really?"

Murdoc nodded. "Really."

He lifted his hand to 2D's forehead, wiping away the remaining cake mixture. He trailed his hand down to the singer's cheek, brushing his fingers along it softly. 2D stared at him, turning red rapidly.

"You always know exactly how to make me feel better," Murdoc muttered with a small chuckle, shaking his head.

2D didn't say anything, he just stared into his eyes, not moving a muscle. Murdoc cupped his chin, and leaned forward slowly, until his face was inches away from 2D's. He stroked 2D's cheek, and then brushed the singer's lips with his own.

2D looked at Murdoc, breathing heavily. Murdoc leaned forward again, keeping his lips on 2D's for longer now.

This time 2D snaked his arms around Murdoc's neck, pulling him in closer. Murdoc quickly responded, running his hands through 2D's hair and deepening the kiss.

2D leaned backward on the bed as Murdoc pushed forward, running his tongue along the seam of 2D's lips. The singer opened his mouth hesitantly as Murdoc stroked his cheek gently, slowly slipping his tongue into 2D's mouth.

2D's hands cupped Murdoc's face as their tongues began to dance around each other, exploring each other's mouths.

The kiss turned more desperate as the singer clung to Murdoc's hair and Murdoc bit 2D's lip softly. 2D let out a small moan into Murdoc's mouth, and the bassist's breathing turned harsher, his tongue picking up speed.

They finally broke apart, panting slightly, staring at each other.

"W-we'd better go to Noodle and Russel now," 2D said shakily.

Murdoc nodded. He pressed another soft kiss on 2D's lips before standing up, offering 2D his hand. 2D accepted it and swayed a little. Murdoc held his shoulder, steadying him with a chuckle.

"Come on," he said with a smile, taking the photo album with him as they went down the stairs.

Noodle and Russel were sitting in the kitchen at the table, staring at the cake, looking grumpy.

"I'm sorry folks, I wasn't really feeling well. I'm all better now, let's celebrate this birthday," Murdoc said cheerfully, sitting down at the table.

Noodle smiled and Russel chuckled, shaking his head.

"Can I light up the candles?" 2D asked excitedly.

"Sure, D. Just be careful with the matches," Russel warned.

"Yep!" 2D said, lighting the candles carefully while the others watched anxiously. They all blew out relieved breaths when the last one was lit and the match was blown out.

They all sang happy birthday to the grinning Murdoc, and Russel told him to make a wish. Murdoc glanced up at 2D and smirked, then blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Noodle asked curiously.

Murdoc tapped his nose. "If I say then it will ruin it, won't it?"

"Open the rest of your presents!" 2D said quickly.

"Yeah! Here, Muds. This one's from me," Russel grinned, handing him a package.

Murdoc tore it open and inside were a pair of new speakers.

"Wicked, thanks Russ!" Murdoc said happily, examining them.

"No problem."

"Here's my present, Murdoc," Noodle beamed.

She put a big box on the table. Murdoc raised his eyebrows, pulling off the wrapping paper and opening the wooded box. Inside were dozens of different kinds of expensive alcohol. Murdoc let out an amazed laugh as he looked at the bottles.

"Wow. Thank you, love," he laughed, ruffling her hair.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the photo album 2D had given Murdoc, and then they watched a movie and then Murdoc decided it was time to try out his new assortment of alcohol with the rest.

"Hang on, I'll just get some food from the kitchen," 2D said, and he disappeared into said room.

He was just putting some crisps into a bowl when he felt arms slide around his waist, warm breath at his ear.

"And faceache.." Murdoc growled.

2D stood rigid, turning red again quickly.

"I love you too," the bassist then whispered, and with that he left the room.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


End file.
